EP 2 712 495 A2 or DE 1 159 351 disclose driver units that are used in a rotary conveyor of a harvesting machine. U.S. Pat. No. 8,905,225 claims priority to EP 2 712 495 A2 and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The drive finger (also known as a feeder aid) of the driver units are mounted on the rotary conveyor and assist in the removal of harvested material that is conveyed through the rotary conveyor, such as, for example, to a threshing unit of the harvesting machine. The drive fingers are arranged on a control axle arranged eccentric to the mid-axis of the rotary conveyor, such as not being positioned centrally or not having its axis or other part positioned centrally, and project to the outside through openings in the casing of the rotary conveyor. The eccentric positioning of the drive fingers causes the drive fingers to extend or protrude outward more or less depending on the rotary position of the rotary conveyor. In this regard, the collection or discharge of the harvested material may be performed depending on the applicable use.